Shinya
by LXS
Summary: trop court pour un résumé !


**Auteur : LXS  
>Titre : Shinya<br>Base : Dir en grey  
>Univers :   
>Couple : aucun<br>Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi, ils sont à eux même, à leur famille, à Inou Sushi, à leur maison de prod, voilà je crois que j'ai oublier personne. Ceci est un one shot, une histoire inventé qui n'aura sans doute jamais lieu dans la réalité. Homophobes, Racistes, passés votre chemin merci ! **

_**SHINYA**_

Une nouvelle fois j'ai rejeter en bloque tout ce que mon corps m'a réclamer comme nourriture. Pourquoi ? Que m'arrive - t - il ? Pourquoi toute cette vomissure, ces rejets incessants ...

Sans doute mon jeune âge, et mon manque d'expérience de la vie qui me montre que finalement ma connaissance est petite. Comment oserais - je le lui dire ? Être amoureux, voilà ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un amoureux malheureux. Solitaire dans mon âme et malgré la présence de mes amis, cette solitude s'empare de mon corps sans jamais vouloir me lâcher.

Qu'ai je donc fais pour mérité tel châtiment ? Rester seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de disparaitre de cette terre, en ne laissant que pour seul trace de mon existence une vie d'artiste musicien. Ce n'est en rien cela que j'attendais de la vie. Pourquoi donc le sort s'acharne - t - il sur moi ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je l'aime certes, mais lui ... Je ne sais pas, sans doute n'est - il pas comme moi. Je ne me trouve pourtant pas anormal, je ne me trouve pourtant pas pervers à avoir de tel pensées pour mon ami. Oui aujourd'hui il n'est qu'un ami, j'aimerais bien en fait j'espère secrètement que notre amitié deviendra plus que solide et que nous deux deviendront enfin un couple à part entière. Mais ce rêve est tellement insolite, qu'il m'est impossible réellement d'y croire.

Renoncer à ce rêve m'est plus que pénible, je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que lui est hétéro, et que jamais, dans mon si sombre désespoirs, il s'intéressera enfin à moi. Suis - je si égoïste de pensé de la sorte d'un amour infâme entre deux hommes ?

Pourquoi ai - je dis infâme ? Parce que la plus part des personnes saine d'esprit pense que deux personnes du même sexes est une atteinte même à l'humanité et que ces perversions ne devraient avoir lieu d'être.

Il m'a été donner d'entendre, par des badaud dans la rue. "Toutes ces perversions devrait être punis d'une loi martial, et si récidive il y a alors, il faudrait pendre tous ces gens anormaux", savait - il alors que son propre fils était anormal ? Personnellement tous ces dires me font sourire. Je me moque bien que ma vie qui ne les regarde en rien puisse les choquer, eux s'affiche bien dans la rue, pourquoi nous, nous n'aurions pas les mêmes droits, nous sommes aussi égaux qu'eux dans un pays qui est notre depuis autant de temps qu'eux. Pourquoi nous soumettre à la volonté des autres ? Si nous vivons pour ne vivre qu'une de vie de soumission alors je préfère partir loin d'ici, dans un pays, où les droits des hommes ne sont pas distribuer aux seuls hétéro du coin, qui soit dit en passant sont plus pervers que les homosexuels.

Je ne comprendrais jamais la loi si insipide des hommes qui ne cherche que la destruction de son espèce. Il ne sera bientôt plus possible d'avoir des enfants, si les lois si dures soient elles continues leurs lente avancée dans l'agonisation du peuple.

Comment oserais - je élever ma voix pour protester ? Si je me retrouve seul face à une police déchainer et homophobe, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mais tout cela n'est que futilité, parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais que je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'un ami qui m'est plus que précieux, et que par ma stupidité je me risque à le perdre.

Je refuse l'amour que je lui porte, je l'oublierais dans le temps qui passera. Il se mariera, et il ne saura jamais qu'au fond de moi je garde enfermer dans mon cœur, un amour à sens unique qui lui est destiner. Et je pleure sur cet amour chaque jours qui passe en toute discrétion, aux yeux des autres, je dois me montrer fort, mais seul dans mon appartement je peux enfin me libérer de toute cette frustration.

Je me surprend à re-pleurer, comme tout ceci est triste. Je sursaute quelqu'un sonne, je garde l'espoir secret qu'il viens vers moi, faire le premier pas qui nous mènera tout droit dans un monde de passion, ou l'amour est roi. Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, mon espoir grandit un peu plus. Il ne fais que se baisser, pour me donner un premier baiser.


End file.
